The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of carnation plant, named ‘CFPC Angelica’, which was originated by me from a cross made in a controlled breeding program. The female, or seed, parent is unpatented and identified as 970101; the male, or pollen, parent is unpatented and identified as 970118. The primary objective of the controlled breeding program was to produce a cultivar having a flower of new color.